Godzilla Returns
Godzilla Returns is a fan-made 2016 film being made by the Godzilla YouTuber G&G-Fan and is the first installment in the Kyojin Godzilla Series. It was released on YouTube on December 30, 2016. Plot In 1984, 30 years after Godzilla attacked Tokyo in 1954, Godzilla awakens in the Pacific Ocean. Godzilla rises from the ocean floor, shaking the bottom of the ocean. The creature then lets out a powerful roar and swims up to the surface, where three fisherman are fishing. They had been trying to catch a fish all day, but their attempts where unsuccessful. One of the fishermen sees a blue light underneath the water, and he tells the other two, but they just think he's crazy. Godzilla's atomic breath then shoots forth from beneath the water, piercing the hull of the ship and killing one of the fishermen. The other two fisherman make their way to the lifeboats as Godzilla rises from the ocean, lets out a powerful roar, and destroys the boat with his atomic breath. The next morning, a lieutenant named Brian Martin is watching a new report, where the two fishermen describe what happened to them the night before. Brian's phone then rings, and he answers. It turns out it's the prime minister of Japan, and he wants him in his office. Brian says he will be right there, and leaves his house. The prime minister reveals to the public that Godzilla has returned, and guarantees that the government will do everything in their power to destroy the creature. The prime minister also tells Brian and another lieutenant named Steve Wilson to find the creature. He also reveals to them that Godzilla is attracted to the G-Energy generator, which is a generator that harnesses G-Energy, a energy source made from the essence of Godzilla's life force, that was recently installed in Tokyo. While the two leave, Brian tells Steve that a friend of his named Zach owns a helicopter that they can use to get to the attack site. Steve then tells Brian that he will find some backup and weapons, just in case. Brian then goes over to Zach's house, and asks him if he can use the chopper. Zach allows Brian to use his chopper, and he also says that he would be coming to, due to him being a Kaiju fan and thinking of seeing a real one as the opportunity of a lifetime. The next morning, Brian and Steve arrive at the Tokyo Harbor, where Zach is waiting with the chopper. The trio, along with some backup, leave the harbor. They soon arrive at the attack site. Steve then notices an island in the distance, and Zach turns the chopper to head there. However, Godzilla emerges from the water. Zach tries to move the chopper away, but he is unable to move the helicopter before it grazes Godzilla's spikes. Zach is able to steer the helicopter to the island. However, the landing is rough, and the helicopter is destroyed. Brian then wakes up hours later, at nighttime. Brian then wakes up Steve and Zach, the only other men who survived the crash. They are about to set up camp, but the trio hear the roars of two monsters. At first Zach mistakes it for Godzilla, but Brian is able to tell it's another creature. The trio then heads closer to the sounds, which turn out to be Anguirus and Rodan fighting. The three men watch the Kaiju battle until Anguirus crashes into a huge rock, causing fragments of the rock to almost crush the three men. They then decide to head back to the crash site, only to see Godzilla making his way up to shore. Rodan then spots Godzilla and flies toward him. However, Godzilla hits Rodan with his tail before Rodan can hit Godzilla. Rodan falls to the ground, but then flies back. Godzilla looks for Rodan, but Godzilla cannot find him. Rodan then knocks over Godzilla, and then slams on Godzilla with his feet until Godzilla rolls out of the way. Godzilla then fires his atomic breath at Rodan, knocking him down again. Rodan then flies away from the island. A helicopter then arrives at the island, and Brian, Steve, and Zach enter the helicopter. Inside the helicopter, Brian tells Steve and Zach about Anguirus and Rodan and how his father, Steve Martin, witnessed Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan's attacks. The helicopter then arrives at the army base in Japan. Steve asks the army commander what the plan is, and the commander tells the trio that the only thing they can do is focus all of their firepower on the monsters and hope that they have an effect. Zach makes the suggestion that if they lured the three monsters to one area, they could destroy each other. Brian states that he thinks that all three monsters are heading towards the location of the G-Energy generator, Tokyo. The commander brings up the fact that if they let the three monsters fight, there would be one immensely powerful G-Energized monster leftover, but Brian argues that it was the only viable option. The operator then tells the commander that Godzilla had arrived in Yokohama, Anguirus was heading towards Osaka, and Rodan was flying over Nagoya. Godzilla then arrives at Yokohama and destroys everything in it's path. The army tries to stop the creature, but Godzilla easily destroys the tanks with his atomic breath. Steve realizes that Zach is right, and that they can drive out the remaining monster out of Tokyo by focusing all of it's firepower on it. The commander then agrees and has all of the units head to Tokyo. Brian then leaves to speak with someone. Meanwhile, the army continues to try and stop Godzilla and drive him away, but Godzilla destroys all of the units. Brian then arrives at the prime ministers office, and asks if there were any more G-Energy generators planned for construction. All of the military units then arrive at Tokyo. Godzilla then arrives. The military units attempt to stop Godzilla from reaching the generator, but Godzilla destroys them, along with every structure in the path of the generator. Godzilla then absorbs the power from the generator and grows in size and strength. Rodan then arrives and knocks Godzilla over. Godzilla fires his atomic breath at Rodan, but Rodan dodges it. Anguirus then charges at Godzilla and knocks him over. He then bites Godzilla's neck, but Godzilla punches Anguirus, knocking the creature back. Anguirus then lunges at Godzilla and bites his arm, but Godzilla punches Anguirus, which knocks him down. Godzilla then continuously attacks Anguirus with his tail. He then attempts to kill Anguirus with his atomic breath, but Rodan knocks Godzilla into a building, knocking him out. Anguirus then jumps and attacks Rodan. The two fall to the ground. Anguirus then bites Rodan's neck and then continuously attacks him with his tail, but Rodan flies away and grabs Anguirus' tail. Rodan then starts flying upwards, and then lets go of Anguirus' tail, causing Anguirus to fall onto a building. Godzilla then regains consciousness and roars. Steve notices that all of Godzilla's wounds have healed, and then realizes that Godzilla has a healing factor, which is how he came back even after disintegrating him to bones. Godzilla then fires his atomic breath at Rodan, which hits him and causes him to fall into a building. Godzilla then attempts to kill Rodan by firing his atomic breath again, but Rodan flies away. Brian then communicates with the commander, and tells him that he got ahold of a G-Energy core. He tells the commander that there is a underwater volcano west of his location, and plans to drop the G-Energy core in the volcano to lure Godzilla in there. Godzilla then walks towards the ocean, sensing that Brian has the G-Energy core. Brian then drops the G-Energy core into the volcano, and Godzilla follows it, falling into the volcano and trapping him. The commander then congratulates Brian. Brian then looks at his reflection in the water, in deep thought. He thinks that they have won, but if Godzilla returns again, they will be ready. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. *Directed by G&G-Fan *Written by G&G-Fan and SWEGM *Produced by G&G-Fan *Music by Akira Ifukube, Michiru Oshima, Reijiro Koroku, Shiro Sagisu *Cinematography by G&G-Fan *Edited by G&G-Fan *Special Effects by G&G-Fan Cast Voice actor's name on the left, character voiced on the right. *godzillaman2000 as Brian Martin *Trexrazor as Steve Wilson *JawsMan as Zach Gordon *Attack on Aaric as Army Commander *godzillaman2000 as Prime Minister *GojiFan GMK 2001 as Army Operator *GojiFan GMK 2001 as Helicopter Pilot *NoversalStudios as Reporter *Super Mariozilla as Fisherman 1 *methlokaiju as Fisherman 2 *GojiSlayer as Fisherman 3 *Pacificgoji as Soldier Monster Appearances *Godzilla *Rodan *Anguirus External Links *Godzilla Returns Full Movie on YouTube *Godzilla Returns Playlist Category:Kyojin Godzilla Series